


Universal Death Squad

by orphan_account



Category: Arven, Ayreon, Dream Theater (Band), Epica, Evanescence (Band), Lacuna Coil, Nightwish, Symphony X, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Carina is Just Kinda There, F/F, James is Just Sick of Everyone's Shit, M/M, Tuomas Being... Well... Tuomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The prog/symph metal fic that you don't have to know anything about prog/symph metal to understand





	Universal Death Squad

To understand the story of the Universal Death Squad, you first need to know where they were when it all went down.  
James LaBrie was rehearsing I Walk Beside You for the 800th time.. according to John Petrucci, that is.  
Sharon den Adel and Tarja Turunen were about to get married.  
Tuomas Holopainen was screwing around with the organ.  
Simone Simons, Amy Lee, Christina Scabbia, and Floor Jansen were bitching about their dresses.  
Anette Olzon was there, despite the fact that she wasn't actually invited.  
Carina Hanselmann was wondering if maybe she was too old to be a flower girl.  
Russell Allen was thinking the same thing about being a ringbearer.  
Arjen Lucassen wasn't entirely sure why he had agreed to this.  
Whatever they were all doing at the time, what's important is the fact that they were all in the same church when 3/4 of the Earth's population dropped dead on the spot.


End file.
